Just a Dream
by Kamilian
Summary: 3 Girls are found by the Autobots and confused with their race of people,when they are something different.OP Oc,Bumblebee OC,and a bot OC


Disclaimer-I do not own Transformers(WHY?)Just my OCs Kami,Nova,Kordi,and any others i make up later.

This is my first story so if it isnt that good or anything that i can do to make it better please tell there's something wrong with my transformer history-id love to be educated!

Just a Dream

Chapter 1

The Universe is always at its in my planet or someone there was a time where everyone was a peace.I doubt I'll ever see it like that never ends,I know that from planet,like so many others,parished and fell to the destruction of moment Leonia was at peace,the next it was me and my kind are forced to take refuge in another universe and a planet called Earth,ruled by a species called humans.I hope that their world will not fall apart and become like ours,but nothing is certain.

"Kamilian,come 's getting impatient."My sister Gionova said making me forget what I was thinking pointed to Kordi,who was jumping up and down like a child in a candy she was a child in our kind's is the youngest in our little trio at 14 or 420,Nova is the middle sister at 16 or 480,and I being the oldest at 17 or kind age 2 years once every thirty years and stop ageing at 21 unless we choose to.I and Nova would be considered teens until we turn 18,and Kordi a child until she turns 15.

"Best not keep her waiting"I replied following Nova over to Kordi.I heard whispers from people all about was understandable.I mean we were some of the best looking models in hard to not be thats what makes us perfect targets for the planet's assasins that took over ,we can change our we would be totally screwed if we real forms are at least a good 10 feet tall,and have thank Luna for our powers.

Gionova and I walked over to Kordainia,who was still jumping do you expect?She's a was eager to explore the new city we would be living in for the next few now we were in Washington D.C.,the supposed captital of the United States of have no friends or relationships with anyone besides our safer that way.I looked down at my necklace and was a red stone wrapped in metal necklaces are the only things we have from our real is a red fire opal wrapped in a green 's is a blue boulder opal wrapped in a white 's is a purple garnet wrapped in black also help us keep our they're taken off,our real forms are they have to be on at all times.

As we walked through the streets of DC,Kordi pulled us into several stores yelling about how cool the clothes ,I thought they looked downright ugly,but I couldnt exactly go around in a top and skirt that barely covered my chest and 's hand grabbed my arm again and pulled me down the street,making me bump into two men.I was able to make her stop long enough for me to apologize and then I was being dragged off again.

It was that moment,that made the government suspicious of us.

N.E.S.T Headquarters

Four men dressed in military uniforms were discussing Decepticon readings in Europe,when they got another hit from the energon actually,all in the DC Leader of the Autobots called Optimus Prime and his weapons specialists,Ironhide,were called in to look at the could barely see the three almost invisable dots on the screen,but they were called another 'bot in, three Autobots were to head out to find the three signatures,which they thought were from their lost planet,Cyberton,in the next hour.

The two soldiers that had ran into the girls a few hours ago still had a small red mark where one of them had bumped into his was a decent sized mark a 2 inch long what he had seen of the one girl-they were not what exactly were they?They werent human thats for sure,but until he could find proof,he would have to keep it to himself for now.

So good or bad?

I know this is a little short but im trying to get this up as fast as i can cause im not sposed to be on here right now but hopefully the next chapter will be long

I'll try to put the girls pics up sometime this week if i can find their links so here's how my chapter upgrades work.

**Also i need a name for the soldier dudes!**

5 reviews=1-3 weeks(i have school and a job people=i need a car)

10 reviews=1 week(i'll try to get it out in a week)

15 reviews=less than a week(id love this one!)

Okay so sometime in 2 weeks ill be holding a character contest so whoever has the best character application will be in another story of mine-It could be HP,Twilight,Transformers,or even this story survives that is...So ENJOY!

Oh an remember the three Rs

Read,Rate,Review

since there isnt a rate button on here just put inyour reviews a 1-10.1 being bad 10 being awesome.

Kamiliana Gionova Reyes


End file.
